1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a semiautomatic pistol having a unique interrelationship between a pivotal, spring biased trigger, a pivotal spring biased hammer and a dual safety with one safety being conventional by disabling the connection between the trigger and the hammer and the second safety enabling removal of the spring biasing force that normally moves the hammer from cocked position to firing position thereby preventing the pistol from being fired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,412 discloses a semiautomatic pistol utilizing a rigid frame, spring biased pivotal hammer, spring biased pivotal trigger, drawbars interconnecting the trigger and hammer to move the hammer to a cocked position and releasing the hammer for spring biased movement to a firing position with a movable safety engaging the drawbars to move the drawbars out of engagement with the hammer thereby disabling the connection between the trigger and hammer. This prior patent does not disclose the unique construction of the hammer spring support received in the frame which includes a spring biased pivotal cartridge magazine lock and release and a structure which enables the hammer spring support to be moved from a position for biasing the hammer toward firing position to a position in which the spring biasing force is completely removed from the hammer thereby providing a second safety by disabling the spring biasing force which normally moves the hammer from a cocked to a firing position engaging a firing pin.